Strange Tales Vol 1 122
Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** Home of Johnny and Sue Storm Items: * Vehicles: * Terrible Trio's trailer * Johnny Storm's modified Sting-Ray | Synopsis1 = Following Doctor Doom's last defeat, the Terrible Trio decide that it's best to defeat the Fantastic Four for their master before his return. The group decides to take out each member of the FF one by one, starting with the Human Torch. Tricking the Torch into thinking he's going to be interviewed by an automobile magazine, he is instead attacked by the Trio and left bound up in a fire-proof trailer. Using his flame powers to generate smoke to bring firemen, the Torch is freed from his trap. Drying himself off, the Torch goes after the Trio who are preparing to defeat their next target: Susan Storm. However, this time the Torch defeats them and turn them over to the authorities. When Susan gets home, she is not impressed with the mess that Johnny made of the place. | StoryTitle2 = The World Beyond | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = N/A | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * | Synopsis2 = Falling asleep while studying mystic tomes, Doctor Strange becomes the target of Nightmare once more. Battling the creature in his realm, Strange is quickly defeated and finds himself bound in mystical bonds that prevent him from using his magic powers. However, Strange tricks Nightmare by hypnotizing him into seeing his most feared foe: The Gulgol. Scared of his enemy, Nightmare agrees to free Strange to defeat the Gulgol, after which Strange reverses his hypnosis and tells Nightmare of his ruse. Using his magic powers to keep Nightmare at bay, Strange retreats to his own body, satisfied that Nightmare has been defeated once more. | StoryTitle3 = Strange Mission | Writer3_1 = N/A | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = N/A | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Alfred Pook Other Characters: * Harold * Doctor Smith | Synopsis3 = A one-page text piece (continued next issue...) | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes 3 Against the Torch! * The recap in this story retells the events of , although it's erroneously referred to as #22 on the splash page. The World Beyond * Doctor Strange wields the Amulet of Agamotto in this story. It should not be confused with the Eye of Agamotto which Strange is gifted in . Publication Notes * As seen on page one, Story One is Story #'X-703'. Story II (as seen on its first page) is Story #'X-696'. * This issue has a full-page advertisement of reproduction covers of and . | Trivia = * Despite the proclamation on the cover, Doctor Doom does appear briefly in a recap. | Recommended = | Links = }}